Prove Me Wrong
by Butterfly Cobra
Summary: Chapter 3 now up, Brennan and Shalimar romance. Don't forget to review. Spoilers for The Hand of God
1. Prove Me Wrong

Title: Prove Me Wrong  
  
***Spoilers: The Hand of God  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant X and anything related to it obviously does not belong to me. I do own a paperclip, $1.34, and a whole bunch of pocket lint. I got the title from a Caedomon's Call song called Prove My Wrong (great song by the way).  
  
*******  
  
Prove Me Wrong  
  
By: Savannah aka Butterfly Cobra  
  
*******  
  
Shalimar lay in the tree not moving. She couldn't move. It hurt too much. Everything hurt; it hurt to breathe. She sucked in a raspy breath and tried to fill her lungs with oxygen.  
  
Somehow a voice penetrated the thick fog that seemed to surround her head. It had to be Brennan. Even when she was an inch away from death she could recognize his voice. He was asking if she could hear him. Well of course she could hear him, it was the answering part that was difficult. How she managed to tell him that she was hurt bad she would never know. Maybe she had figured that if she told him, he would be able to take the pain away. Maybe all she needed to do was listen to his voice and then she could find the strength deep inside of herself. Either way, she knew she was still dying and had a very slim chance of making it.  
  
She made a quiet call out to the figure walking towards her, praying it was Brennan here to save the day. When he didn't answer, she knew it wasn't Brennan, but that didn't mean whoever it was couldn't help her. She hoped that they could keep her alive long enough to see Brennan one more time, even if it was only long enough for her to tell him that she loved him.  
  
A fresh wave of pain washed over her and she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
*******  
  
When Shalimar opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a beautiful waterfall. Then she realized that she was no longer in any pain. A small flicker of terror hit her. She wasn't dead already, was she? She never got the chance to tell Brennan she loved him. She glanced around her surroundings, and took in the gorgeous place. There were huge trees, a bright blue pond, chirping birds. If this wasn't heaven then she didn't know what was.  
  
She heard a twig snap behind her and she whirled around. A figure slowly emerged from the trees.  
  
It was Brennan. Shalimar inhaled sharply and exclaimed, "Brennan! What happened? How did you get here?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me? This is your mind," he replied calmly as he walked up to her and gently picked up her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about? Wait a minute.this is my mind? I thought this was heaven," Shalimar whispered, clutching his hands.  
  
"Shal, you aren't dead. You are hurt very badly but you are still alive. You have to concentrate and listen to my voice. Shal you have to wake up. I know you are in a lot of pain and I know it hurts but you have to wake up. You can't die now. I never got the chance to tell you how I feel about you. You have to wake up and get well so I can tell you. Please do this for me," Brennan told her and he kissed her hand lightly.  
  
Shalimar looked at him, and gazed deeply into his brown eyes. Then she closed her eyes and fought to wake up.  
  
*******  
  
To be continued??? Don't forget to review 


	2. The Streets of Heaven

Title: Prove Me Wrong  
  
***Spoilers: The Hand of God  
  
AN: This is just some ideas that popped into my head after watching The Hand of God and becoming very angry at the lack of Shalimar/Brennan interaction this season. When Shalimar falls asleep and finds herself in some random place in nature, she is in her mind or dreaming or whatever. This story has not been beta read and if anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader for this story who is able to work quickly (preferably the day or the day after I send it to you) please email me at Funshinebear1234@aol.com or Lpsmiles88@aol.com.  
  
Thanks to all you who reviewed: Canadian Chic, Fiery Feral, Jenn11, Dictionary, and Shado Fox  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant X and anything related to it obviously does not belong to me. I do own a paperclip, $1.34, and a whole bunch of pocket lint. I got this chapter's title from Sherrie Austin's song called The Streets of Heaven (another great song).  
  
*******  
  
The Streets of Heaven  
  
By: Savannah aka Butterfly Cobra  
  
*******  
  
Shalimar struggled to open her eyes. She felt intense pain surge through her body as her arm hit some sort of table. Her eyes flew open as she was laid on her side. Her entire body hurt like hell. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. But she wouldn't. She was going to fight. She would fight for Brennan.  
  
She would do anything for Brennan, even if it caused her immeasurable, overwhelming pain.  
  
She heard someone say, "I have made my decision." Shal panicked and tried to move away, but everything hurt too much. A soothing hand was placed under her head and she calmed a bit. But then she felt a tug on whatever was lodged in her side.  
  
She let out a small whimper and tried to be strong. She had to be strong. If she wasn't strong, there was no way she would be able to survive. She inhaled deeply and tried to get past the pain.  
  
Slowly, she felt the pain fade away. She opened her eyes and saw a man with cuts on his face exclaim in pain as a wound in his chest began to gush blood. She then realized that she was no longer in any pain. Shalimar looked and felt the wet blood on her shirt but it no longer throbbed in pain.  
  
She felt someone lift her up gently and carry her away. She felt her eyes flutter shut.  
  
*******  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped in awe. She was standing at the edge of the Grand Canyon. The sun was setting in a shimmering array of colors. She heard the lovely song of the Canyon Wren. The picturesque canyon walls were lit up in dazzling shades of yellow, orange, and red.  
  
"This has got to be my favorite spot in the whole world," Shalimar whispered as she took in the site around her.  
  
"Well I assumed that's why we were here," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Shalimar smirked before answering. "And why is it, Brennan Mulwray, that you always seem to be the one popping up in my mind?"  
  
"I don't know Shal, this is your mind remember," he retorted.  
  
"I didn't forget," Shalimar said quietly as she stared of into nature. "Brennan, what happened to me?"  
  
Brennan looked at her like she had just lost it. "You fell out of a plan."  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. I meant how was I healed?" She said as though Brennan was the dumbest person on the planet.  
  
"How should I know Shal? I wasn't there," he said gently looking into her eyes.  
  
Shalimar smiled up at him. Then she looked back at the lovely view.  
  
"Why do I keep coming to my favorite places? The pond was by my house when I was growing up. I remember going there a lot when I was six or seven. I would sneak out of my house through my bedroom window after my parents yelled at me and punished me by locking me in my bedroom. It was maybe a block or two away and they never realized I was no longer in my bedroom. My family only went on one trip when I was young. It was to the Grand Canyon. I loved it; I just love being in nature. But why am I visiting places though my mind that I haven't seen in nearly 20 years?"  
  
Brennan gazed at her a moment before answering, "I think it is because your mind was just subjected to a lot of pain, and then healed, all in a very short amount of time. Your mind was confused so you just pulled back into yourself and your mind placed you here. But whatever happens, Shal, don't give up. I will find you I promise."  
  
*******  
  
To be continued??? Don't forget to review. 


	3. One Last Time

Title: Prove Me Wrong  
  
Spoilers for The Hand of God  
  
AN: This is just some ideas that popped into my head after watching The Hand of God and becoming very angry at the lack of Shalimar/Brennan interaction this season. When Shalimar falls asleep and finds herself in some random place in nature, she is in her mind or dreaming or whatever. I was going to name this chapter More to Life after a Stacie Orrico song, but I just saw a different story with that name so I decided to find another chapter title. If you hadn't realized this yet, the chapter titles don't really have anything to do at all with the chapter, they are just titles or lyrics from my favorite songs.  
  
Thanks to all you who reviewed (this is the most reviews I have ever got from any one of my stories, so thanks again): Canadian Chic, Fiery Feral, Jenn11, Dictionary, and Shado Fox, Petite Cat, Bri, Mari, Ecstasy of Grief, Viviana, loveconquers, Victoria Hysink  
  
Special thanks to my beta reader - Jenn11  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant X and anything related to it obviously does not belong to me. I do own a paperclip, $1.34, and a whole bunch of pocket lint. I got this chapter's title from Dusty Drake's song called One Last Time. I just heard it for the very first time a few minutes ago on the radio and it is a tribute to 9/11 and very sad.  
  
*******  
  
One Last Time  
  
By: Savannah aka Butterfly Cobra  
  
*******  
  
Shalimar's eyes filled with tears before she replied softly, "I love you Brennan."  
  
She didn't give him a chance to reply before she shut her eyes tightly and shook herself awake. When she opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer at the edge of the Grand Canyon, she knew that nothing she had told Brennan had been said out loud.  
  
"Now why can't I tell that to him when he is not a figment of my mind?" She said, mentally hitting herself on the forehead. "Why does it take falling out of a plane and nearly getting myself killed to be able to tell him?"  
  
She sighed as she sat up and glanced around at her surroundings. She had absolutely no idea where she was.  
  
*******  
  
Some time passes.Kristoff has killed Burke and talked with Shalimar. Shalimar is now going to find Brennan, who had been shot by the other feral.  
  
*******  
  
"I'll be there soon, Lex," Shalimar said and took off running.  
  
Lexa, in her very annoying voice, replied, "Shal, it's bad, I don't think he's going to make it."  
  
Shalimar was in no mood to deal with Lexa's usual gloomy outlook on things. "Yes he will," She said confidently, knowing Brennan's strength and will to live.  
  
Shalimar looked into Brennan's eyes. She realized that she was terrified. She knew that she couldn't loose him; he couldn't die. She wouldn't be able to survive if he was no longer in her life. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind her neck.  
  
*******  
  
Shalimar begged Kristoff to save Brennan and to give it to her. She realized that in turn, she would be the one dying, but better her than Brennan. She asked him once more before turning to take on the other feral.  
  
They both fought fiercely and Shal was knocked down. She closed her eyes to block out the pain.  
  
*******  
  
When she opened her eyes, she knew that she again was in her mind. She sighed in annoyance. She recognized this as her neighbor's tree house. She reached for a picture hanging on the wall. It was of a young version of her and a little boy.  
  
Her neighbor Joe had been only a few months older than she was and she could clearly remember having a huge crush on him when she was nine. He would always invite her to play with all of his friends. She quickly became one of the gang. Just before her 10th birthday, Joe and his family moved.  
  
She could still remember the day he left as if it had been yesterday. She had given him a card that said goodbye and a new baseball glove. She had tried to hug him goodbye, but he had shoved her away. He had told her to get away from him because she was a freak. He told her that he was glad he was moving because then he didn't have to play with her any more or pretend that he liked her.  
  
She had run into her house, crying her heart out. After Joe left, she had climbed up into his tree house and took down the picture of them taken at his birthday party. She had sat in the tree for hours crying and holding the picture.  
  
Shalimar realized that the picture of her and Joe was nearly identical to the one of her and Brennan on her dresser, except, of course, she was now much older.  
  
When she looked down at the picture, it had changed; it was now of her and Brennan. Shalimar started to cry.  
  
"Brennan, please be alright," she whispered and then she gently kissed the picture.  
  
*******  
  
To be continued??? Don't forget to review. 


End file.
